Mi héroe número uno
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Ochako Uraraka tiene el peso de una muerte en la consciencia y se debate constantemente entre el estrés y el sufrimiento. Pero, entre el abismo, admira el espíritu inquebrantable del rubio, quien no se ve afectado ante nada para lograr su objetivo de ser el número uno.


Buenas noches, quiero ser breve, así que las **N/A** están al final. _Gracias por leer~_

 **Advertencias:** Tal vez tenga errores porque sigo sin beta y es de madrugada, si encuentran OoC me disculpo.

 **®:** Horikoshi kohei

 _Disfrute su lectura_

* * *

En ese momento solo pudo pensar en las flores. Ya sean flores que engalanan los jardines o las flores exóticas que sobreviven en lo arduo de las selvas, piensa en ellas: Pese a sus limitaciones crecen, pelean contra otras flores por la luz y por el agua, son como guerreras que luchan constantemente; y siempre son hermosas, cada una: Atraen las miradas de todos y parecen bailar felices bajo los haces de luz del sol contagiando armonía.

Ella se recuerda a sí misma, siendo una niña pequeña y poniéndose en cuclillas en los jardines de su casa. Los miraba con ternura, tarareando dulcemente mientras pensaba en lo bello que eran sus colores tan vivos e inspira profundo para oler sus fragancias tan aromáticas.

Y mientras recuerda un poco más, se ve a sí misma estirándolas y arrancándolas de un tirón. Emocionada llevaba las flores a su madre pensando en hacerla feliz como ella lo fue cuando las vio, pero se sorprende cuando le ofrece las flores. Su madre le negó con la cabeza para luego agacharse sobre sus pies y estar a su misma altura, le da palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ochako, no está bien que las arranques. si las arrancas, las flores mueren.

—¿Mueren?

— Así es —suspiró con una sonrisa que ella recuerda como la más amable de todas—. Y si mueren las flores, yo me pongo triste.

No sabía siquiera por qué tenía ese flashback, pero no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su madre en ese momento, porque así es: las flores, con un simple estirón, mueren.

Las flores representan todo lo frágil y efímero de esta vida.

Era la imagen que tenía en frente en ese momento, y no pudo sino pensar en la fragilidad de esas flores al ver como se apagaban esos enormes ojos castaños que tenía enfrente. Unos ojos que hacía unos segundos podía jurar eran las más brillantes estrellas del firmamento y que emanaban más vida que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Y ahora estaban tan apagados como si se hubiese soplado el fuego de la última vela que mantenía con luz la habitación donde ella estaba.

Un sencillo _Fuuf_ y ahora estaba a oscuras.

Ochako gritó, gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones y garganta le permitieron. Gritaba, pero extrañamente jamás escuchó tanto silencio en el ambiente. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en la pequeña figura del niño que yacía entre sus brazos, y sintió gruesas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas sin poderse contener cuando apreció que el pequeño aflojaba la poca fuerza que mantenía sobre su dedo índice. Y sollozó, apretando su cuerpo inerte contra su pecho, con la misma fuerza de su dolor, y así se mantuvo por unos segundos mientras ignoraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No era para menos, era una pequeña criatura inocente que le había regalado la más amplia de sus sonrisas que reflejaban toda su esperanza y todas sus ilusiones, reflejaba futuro y sueños, y a Uraraka no se le ocurrió que podía sentir tanto dolor por haber traicionado su perfecta sonrisa de luz. Siente la impotencia aplastar sus sueños, con la realidad en frente suyo de la manera más cruel posible.

Ella no había podido hacer nada para proteger esa esperanza.

— Uraraka, levántate —irremediable, imponente, la voz de Bakugou revienta su burbuja y de pronto vuelve a ubicarse, levanta la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos y Bakugou la ve tan rota que decide desviar su mirada porque prefiere ver los escombros que verla directamente (y sentirse leído)—, tenemos muchos problemas que resolver, idiota, levántate.

— Pero… —logra decir con la voz temblorosa, pero se queda callada. La terrible idea de que la vida seguía a pesar de la muerte que acababan de presenciar le heló el cuerpo y se vio en la necesidad de aferrarse con más fuerza al débil cadáver que seguía cálido a pesar de no poseer vida.

— Él ya está muerto —grita, su voz es fuerte y decidida y Ochako frunce el ceño con odio mientras sus ojos se cristalizan, pero no deja de mirarlo en reproche. Katsuki se pregunta si alguna vez sería más miserable—, Hay miles de personas a quienes debemos ayudar todavía.

— ¿Cómo puedes…?

Pero la pregunta queda en el aire sin llegar a los oídos de su compañero, quien ya estaba caminando a pasos firmes dándole la espalda, una espalda con tantas heridas como sangre. Ochako no necesitó entender más, asiente con los ojos cerrados y luego mira al niño por última vez, y, con silenciosas lágrimas, le recuesta lentamente en el piso para levantarse y caminar detrás suyo.

Y llora, no solo por ella; también llora las lágrimas que Bakugou se estaba negando a soltar.

.

[ _Meses después_ ]

.

— ¡Uravity! —escucha una voz aguda gritar su nombre de heroína con tanta fuerza que la asusta.

Y despierta de golpe con la respiración errática, el pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad y la boca tan seca como un desierto. Se lleva una mano a su cabeza y siente el sudor de su cuero cabelludo empapar su pelo ya bastante alborotado, retira unas mechas de pelo de su rostro y mira el techo. Procede a atajar la respiración con los ojos cerrados contando hasta 10 para luego espirar con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse.

" _solo fue un sueño"_ piensa para sí misma.

Tener pesadillas se había vuelto tan normal para ella que ya no se sentía asustada al despertar.

Luego de unos segundos siente su respiración normalizarse y voltea en su cama para mirar hacia el reloj de su mesita de noche. Todavía era de madrugada, pero sabía que no lograría pegar las pestañas probablemente en toda la noche así que piensa rápidamente y se levanta, se cubre los hombros con una manta no muy espesa y sale de su habitación.

Camina lentamente frotando sus dedos sobre su párpado para que sus ojos se habituaran a la luz del lugar y suelta un bostezo agudo al llegar al ascensor. Decide bajar hasta el primer piso sin tener realmente planeado nada que hacer, va allí porque siempre que tiene pesadillas lo hace.

En realidad, tenía esa pequeña idea de que al dejar su habitación también dejaba los sentimientos que la invadían durante las pesadillas, no quería quedarse sola encerrada en su cuarto con todo el sufrimiento, así que optaba por rehuir constantemente.

La imagen del niño llamando su nombre de heroína vuelve a revolver sus ideas mientras da los últimos tragos de su vaso de agua y se estremece un poco. Posa el vaso en la mesita que descansaba delante, enciende el televisor y se acurruca luego en el sofá con el sonido del televisor ocupando su mente y engaña a su consciencia de alguna manera.

Y sonríe victoriosa, porque sabe perfectamente que solo se está auto-engañando.

Sonríe mientras las voces de los conductores del noticiero que había puesto al azar la vuelven a guiar al traicionero mundo de los sueños.

.

— ¡Uraraka-san!

— ¿Uraraka-san está durmiendo de nuevo en la sala? —Yaoyorozu pregunta mientras ve a Midoriya e Iida aglomerarse alrededor de uno de los sofás, Ochako la oye mientras parpadea varias veces sintiendo el sueño aplastar sus párpados.

— Ehh… ¡Ya despertaste! —Deku le saluda con una sonrisa y ella no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta, estirando los brazos desperezándose y reprimiendo todas sus ganas de seguir durmiendo—. Buenos días, Uraraka-san. Iida-kun estaba preocupado por ti y decidimos buscarte aquí.

— Buenos días, Deku-kun —responde Ochako automáticamente y suelta otro bostezo —. Buen día, Iida-kun.

De no ser porque ya se había acostumbrado a ser despertada por terceros, probablemente sentiría una vergüenza tremenda como la primera vez que la despertaron:

La primera vez que la habían despertado de la sala había sentido tanta pena que ni siquiera se había animado a saludar a sus compañeros, simplemente había atinado a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y correr deprisa hasta su habitación con las mejillas totalmente coloradas. Se golpeó varias veces los cachetes tratando de calmarse, pero ese día simplemente _no fue su día_ , y terminó siendo el motivo de risa de sus compañeros por el resto del día.

— Uraraka-kun, si no te apuras llegarás tarde a clases —Iida había tomado entre sus brazos su manta y se pone en marcha para obligar a Ochako a salir de la sala. Ella solo sonríe con resignación, preguntándose si su compañero no sentía vergüenza alguna por llevar las sábanas de una chica en brazos—. Es nuestro deber como futuros héroes llegar siempre minutos antes de las clases, si no llegamos hoy, entonces quién sabe lo que pasará con nosotros en el futuro.

— Ahhh —suspira, se siente sermoneada y se arrepiente por retrasar a sus amigos, deja como recordatorio mental la próxima vez llevar su celular para alarma y camina de alguna forma siguiendo al de lentes que ya se había adelantado mucho— ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento, Iida-kun!

— ¡No lo sientas!

Ella se odiaba bastante para ese punto.

Ser el objeto de la lástima de sus amigos era tan duro, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Desde que había pasado todo, ellos la perseguían casi casi hasta el mismo infierno de ser posible. Y, aunque se odiaba por arrastrarlos por su debilidad, no podía sino aceptar todo lo que ellos hacían por ella; tampoco quería ser una cretina, la delicadeza del frágil sentimiento no podía ser obviado, pero las amistades que tenía y que tanto se esforzaban por ella no merecían su ingratitud.

Por eso, el odio hacia su propia persona no podía ser detenido ni por un segundo.

Aunque le dijeran un millón de veces que nada había sido culpa suya, ella no podía sino pensar en esos ojos castaños que se apagaban ante los suyos, y siempre respondía con una sonrisa amigable y un "sí" tan fuerte como la fuerza de la tristeza que quería ocultar, una sonrisa que con el tiempo se había encargado de perfeccionar para no preocupar de más a nadie.

No podía retrasarlos a ellos mientras ella estaba estancada.

Logró alcanzar a Iida finalmente cuando este se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su habitación, él ya estaba totalmente cambiado y peinado como para asistir a clases, mientras ella seguía en ropa de dormir, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar en ello.

— ¿Estás enferma? —pregunta mientras empieza a doblar su manta—, estás un poco roja, ¿tienes fiebre?

— ¡Iida-kun puedo hacerlo eso yo misma! —Ochako estira sus brazos atrapando su manta quitándola de sus manos velozmente. Se voltea a mirarlo haciendo un puchero infantil que hace reír a su amigo—, ¡Cielos! Estoy bien, no estoy enferma.

— Lo siento, Uraraka-kun, solo quería ahorrarte tiempo ya que vamos tarde —responde Tenya con una sonrisa a la par que levanta su dedo índice acomodando sus lentes—, tienes poco tiempo, apúrate para llegar antes que Aizawa-sensei.

— No es necesario que me esperes, Iida-kun. Yo llegaré a tiempo, no se preocupen.

— Entonces confiaré en ti e iré a ver si Kaminari-kun juntó su ropa sucia del baño —Iida se pone en marcha, pero antes mira a la castaña por el rabillo del ojo y ella lo entiende, asiente en silencio en agradecimiento por preocuparse por ella—. ¡No llegues tarde!

No se queda a verlo ir, su tiempo era demasiado limitado si no quería traicionar la confianza de su amigo así que optó por desvestirse y ponerse el uniforme lo más rápido e inconcluso posible: poniéndose las medias mientras buscaba sus zapatos dando saltitos por la habitación y peinándose el pelo con una mano mientras con la otra botonaba su camisa en frente del espejo.

Salió de su habitación caminando lo más rápido posible mientras intentaba hacer el nudo de su corbata, la mochila se le resbalaba por uno de sus hombros, semi abierta. Miró de reojo la hora y decidió abandonar la idea de su corbata mientras se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras cerrando totalmente su mochila, ya sin tiempo para esperar el ascensor.

Y lo logra justo a tiempo, se detiene en frente de la puerta a ver como Aizawa-sensei hablaba apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados en la esquina y suelta un suspiro jadeante apretando los puños con éxito, cruzando el umbral ya más calmada.

— Lo… —suspira— logré. Uff.

Y se sonroja cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los ojos de lava hirviendo por los cuales estaba rezando pidiendo no encontrar, Bakugou se gira rápidamente y ella decide imitar su acto.

— Uraraka-san, llegaste —La voz de Midoriya le distrae de sus pensamientos y ella silenciosamente le agradece la distracción—, aunque tu corbata…

— Puedo ayudarte con eso. —agrega Iida rápidamente.

— Estoy bien, ahora lo hago yo misma —Uraraka se cubre instintivamente el pecho salvaguardando su corbata, como reflejo para impedir que alguno de ellos se lo quitaran para ayudarla con eso. Tal vez era una tontería, pero quería depender de ellos lo menos posible. Así que toma asiento mientras realiza un perfecto nudo.

Llega Aizawa-sensei y empieza la clase con normalidad, intenta tomar todas las notas posibles en un intento de que su mente no descansara ni un segundo para desvariar. El estrés que la aplastaba constantemente siempre hacía que su mente trabajara por encima de lo normal, pensando en cosas triviales y cosas a las que ella daba demasiada importancia sin querer hacerlo. Algo que al consultarlo con Recovery Girl, descubrió que tenía nombre y se llamaba _"taquipsiquia"_

Había tres cosas particulares sobre las cuales no dejaba de sobre analizar todo el tiempo:

1.- El pensamiento de carga que la consumía bastante y no dejaba de hostigarle cada vez que sentía ser el centro de atención de sus amigos (para mal), como el que ellos estaban ayudándola por lástima.

2.- La culpa que sentía por el antecedente con el villano en la última de sus tutorías, tener al niño entre sus brazos le había estado constantemente cargando emocionalmente, y, a pesar de que nadie en particular la culpaba, casi siempre terminaba en el ítem 1, pensando en que le tenían lástima por ello.

Y 3, tal vez estúpido, pero no menos importante, se preguntaba todo el tiempo como hacía Bakugou para salir adelante a pesar de todo.

Estaba girando su lápiz entre sus dedos cuando de reojo miró en dirección al rubio, quien estaba de espaldas a ella tomando notas con ahínco como siempre lo hacía. De nuevo pensó en la fortaleza mental que tenía, pensaba en todo por lo que había pasado y como él seguía con esa energía y espíritu inquebrantables gritando y vociferando a los cuatros vientos que sería el héroe número 1.

Y quiso llorar de pronto, sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras la vista se volvía nublosa cuando la imagen del niño que había muerto en sus brazos azotó su mente como un látigo de tortura:

El fugaz pensamiento le hace estremecer ligeramente: _"¿De qué sirve ser el número uno si no puedes salvar a todos?"_

Tal vez debió ser que empezó a hacer gimoteos sin darse cuenta o algo por el estilo, pero Bakugou se giró hacia ella y se encontró con los ojos chocolates aguados contrarrestando los calmados del suyo. Ochako parpadeó girando rápidamente en otra dirección tratando de contenerse.

Aunque él ni siquiera abrió la boca, a Uraraka le dio la impresión que chasqueó la lengua. Fue como un _tch_ imaginario que jamás salió de sus labios.

— Uraraka-kun, ¿estás bien? —le susurró Iida mientras se giraba lentamente tratando de no llamar la atención del profesor, ella se sobó rápidamente los ojos tratando de evitar que los demás la notaran así. Si Iida la había notado no quería causarle más preocupación a los demás.

— Sí —responde con una sonrisa, e Iida se gira de vuelta más tranquilo, no queriendo presionar a su amiga.

" _Ah. Soy una tonta"_ piensa mientras niega con la cabeza, sacudiendo sus ideas y retomando las notas que había dejado porque su mente había estado pensando más de lo necesario otra vez.

Por eso era que quería dejar de pensar.

Y quería dejar de sufrir.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **N.a:** Hola. Ahora sí, no quiero distraer mucho con los textos de arriba, así que decidí explicarme todo ya de una vez al final xD

Bueno, no me odien por empezar esta historia siendo que jamás actualicé _"la luz que se apaga",_ pero tengo esta historia ya casi terminada y quería publicar para saber si les gusta a lo que va. Si bien, será una historia corta ( **3 shots** como máximo), espero que les guste. Decidí subirlo de a tres, porque será un one shot muy largo y quería dejar de obviar algunas cosas, así que esta historia estará completa sin necesidad de que extraiga fragmentos.

Y bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decir. En el próximo cap van a saber por qué el nombre del fic, y también quería decirles que lo tendré, a más tardar, el sábado, ya que esta semana tengo exámenes en la facultad :(

Eso es todo. Espero sus comentarios para saber qué pensaron de esto, espero que no les aburra la Uraraka con crisis existenciales xD espero que no les moleste que toque tanto el estrés en mis fics, y eso, _nos leemos la próxima!_


End file.
